First love is my teacher
by jungri27
Summary: Kim Jaejoong siswi yang mencintai gurunya sendiri... namun saat ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya apakah dia tetap mempertahankan cinta pertamanya itu atau beralih ke cinta yang lain? cerita baru dari author baru RnR di tunggu selalu


Title : First love is my teacher

Rating : T

Main Cast : YunJae, Sibum, Yoosu, The Other

Disclaimer : Semua nama, image dan tempat di FF ini milik Author

Author : JUNG RI

GS

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Chap : 1- End

Chapter 1

_**## ##**_

_Namaku Kim Jaejoong usiaku 17 tahun aku baru kelas 2 SMU, aku bersekolah di Dong Bang School walaupun aku baru kelas 2 tapi kesibukanku seperti orang kantoran karena ikut kegiatan ektrakulikuler di sekolah, tapi nggak apa-apa yang penting aku happy and banyak pengalaman juga banyak temen, ngomong-ngomong soal temen aku punya tiga sahabat yang gokil abis yang pertama namanya kibum atau Bummie dia itu anaknya tomboy abis, jahil, tapi dia pinter main basket keren deh tapi walaupun dia tomboy dia tetap yeopo, yang kedua namanya sungmin sukanya di panggil minnie dia anaknya manis dan cantik makanya banyak namja yang suka and antri mau jadi pacarnya, yang terakhir namanya junsu atau lebih di kenal dengan su-ie dia anaknya cerewet banget jadi kita sering pangil lumba – lumba nah kalau sudah di panggil lumba – lumba dia pasti langsuh kesal trus teriak, (dan ini rahasia ku bersama ke empat temanku... __apa itu__?__ nah__ kita berempat ikut kegiatan beladiri ...) nah dah kenal sahabat ku kan sekarang tinggal namja yang ku suka, sebenarnya aku suka banget sama guru ku (He...he mungkin jaman udah kebalik kali ya masa guru di taksir...tapi gwenchana namanya juga cinta), oke namanya Jung Yunho dia orangnya tampan, pintar dan baik banget, tapi sayang dia gurukami umur kami saja beda enam atau tujuh tahun, aku sampai gila memikirkan perasaanku yang nggak wajar ini, tapi wajar nggak sich mencintai Guru sendiri?._

"Chagi sedang apa lama sekali cepet turun sarapan" panggil nae Umma .

"Ne Umma sebentar"

"Ppali nanti telat ke sekolahnya" _Ummaku memang sedikit cerewet dia ibu rumah tangga tapi aku sangat mencuntainya terutama kecerewatannya, beda sama kakakku yang galaknya minta ampun namanya Minho dia kuliah di hukum, kalau Appaku punya perusahaan sendiri jadi kerjanya di kantor untung masih inget sama keluarga._

"Udah Beres" meletak kan sisir di meja rias terus berjalan keluar kamar.

"Annyeong Appa, Umma, Oppa" sapaku sambil menjatuh kan diri di kursi dan menaruh tas di kursi samping yang kosong.

"siang, lama amat sich nggak lapar apa?"

"Sewot aja yang lapar kan aku kenapa Oppa yang repot sich?" ucapku membalas

"Sudah – sudah, kalian ini nggak pernah rukun ya kalau ketemu, kalian ini kan udah dewasa jadi hentikan pertengkaran kalian jangan kayak anak kecil gitu" nasehat papa menengahi.

"Ne appa" jawab kami kompak.

#YunJay#

Di sekolah aku tidak langsung masuk kelas tapi duduk - duduk dibangku taman memperhatikan aktivitas teman- teman disekolah, entah kenapa aku jadi pengen menyendiri, tapi baru sebentar aku menyendiri, tiba-tiba muncul orang yang nggak diundang.

"Pagi Joongie hari yang cerah kan?"

"Pagi juga Bummie tumben sudah datang jam segini?"

"Aduh pagi-pagi udah bikin kesel aja, nggak suka kalau aku datang pagi?" jawab Bummie sewot

"Nggak!...aigoo gitu aja sewot aku malah seneng kalau temenku yang terkenal malas masuk pagi ini bisa berubah, berarti doa ku terkabul" ucap ku menghibur Bummie.

"Makasih ya chagi kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik"

"Tapi Bummie aku masih penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba kamu sudah datang jam segini terus kemana itu dua sahabat kita yang paling gila itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Panjang ceritanya Joongie kamu pasti bosan?" ucapnyanya menghela nafas (ya iyalah bakal bosen kalau panjangnya sama kayak jalan dari rumahku sampek sekolah he…he…he tapi ada apa ya kok jadi penasaran juga).

"Udah cerita aja aku siap mendengarkan"

Bummie menunduk dengan meremas tangannya (untung bukan tangan ku) _aduh lamanya keburu masuk nich_ucap ku dalam hati

"Kalau kamu belum siap cerita nggak usah sekarang juga nggak papa kok, sekarang kita ke kelas yuk?" ajak ku pada Bummie, _kasian juga lihat temen ku yang paling kuat ini ketimpa masalah _ucap ku dalam hati lagi.

"Oke mungkin aku memang butuh sedikit waktu lagi buat cerita ma kalian" kami pun berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah menuju kelas yang ternyata udah ramai di huni oleh hampir semua murid kelasku termasuk dua sahabatku.

"Hai kalian Dari mana?, dan Bummie seneng deh lihat kamu pagi-pagi gini udah di sekolah"

"Ya, tiap hari aja ya Chagi kamu datang pagi-pagi gini" ucap Su-ie yang ikut menambahkan.

"Teng….Teng….Teng"

"Yah masuk dech mana galak lagi gurunya"

"Udah, galak - galak gitu dia guru kita" ucap ku membela, _ya iyalah mana rela aku kalau guru yang ku suka di bilang galak walau benar sih tapi bagi ku itu sangat keren. _Baru saja di omongin Soesangnim sudah masuk dengan setumpuk kertas yang aku perkirakan itu adalah kertas ulangan kami minggu lalu_, aku jadi berdebar - debar apa nilaiku bagus ya?, ehh atau aku berdebar karena mau ketemu _Soesangnim

"Selamat Pagi Anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi Soesangnim" jawab kami serempak. _Aduh kerennya aku paling suka lihat _Soesangnim_ pakai kemeja warna __putih__ kesannya gimana gitu walaupun dengan kemeja warna apapun pak guru tetap kere__n._

"Oke hari ini saya akan bagikan nilai ujian minggu lalu, yang pertama, Kangta, belajar lagi ya…." _aku selalu deg__-__degan bila pak guru akan memanggil namaku rasanya cara dia memanggil namaku mesra sekali__._

"Jaejoong, pertahankan nilai kamu atau tingkatkan lagi itu lebih bagus"

"Baik Soesangnim "_yes…! __r__asanya dunia ku melayang setiap dengar suaranya oh tuhan kuatkan aku__._

"Dapat berapa?" Tanya Bummie saat aku kembali ke bangku

"Sembilan, nggak beda jauh-jauh amat ma kamu" jawabku

"Entar pulang sekolah ke toko buku yuk cari bahan bahasan buat mading?"

"Ne arra" _Bummie memang pengurus mading makanya dia lagi sibuk buat bahan mading yang minggu ini temanya "CINTA BEDA USIA, asyik nggak Sich?" aduh kayak aku aja ya? dan lagi katanya apa sich yang di cari dari cinta seperti itu? aduh jadi pusing aku mana bentar lagi mau ujian naik kelas lagi kalau aku terus seperti ini bisa-bisa nggak naik kelas._

_TBC_

_Gimana? Masih salah atau cerita malah jadi nggak karu – karuan aduh mian ne dan maaf untuk cerita kemarin belum bisa update masih dalam proses pengeditan, saran dan kritik di terima oleh penulis dengan senang hati Read N Review di tunggu ya….._


End file.
